


Speak Orcish to Me

by ComyD



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Culture, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Languages, M/M, Pillow Talk, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling, Saurfang is a smooth operator, Sex, Wedding Rings, sweet nothings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComyD/pseuds/ComyD
Summary: Anduin rather likes when Saurfang speaks Orcish to him.
Relationships: Varok Saurfang/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46
Collections: Chelle's Fic Recommendations, Lionfang Prompt Week





	Speak Orcish to Me

**Author's Note:**

> So it's a little late, but here is my prompt for day 5 culture! I hope you enjoy.

Anduin collapses on Saurfang’s chest with a breathless giggle. Both are panting heavily from the exertion of their mating. Both are sticky, yet Saurfang can’t bring himself to move neither does he have the urge to clean them. A primal part of him, loves knowing Anduin is currently leaking his spend, while he in turn is covered in Anduin’s. The little king snuggles against his chest letting out a blissful sigh.

“Varok?” He says softly, if he weren’t so close Saurfang doubts he would have heard. He tilts his head slightly to meet Anduin’s wide-eyed stare, enjoying the way his cheeks are still flushed and his lips are kiss swollen.

“Could you… that is, would you speak to me in orcish?” Anduin’s colour deepens and Saurfang finds himself raising a brow at the strange request. He had always thought orcish was looked down on by the Alliance races, it wasn’t as flowery or as pretty sounding. He could recall Greymane visibly wincing whenever he spoke it in his presence, as such he had tried his best to stick to common. To hear Anduin ask him to speak it, well it seemed rather odd. Surely the little king would prefer to hear him speak in common?

“Oh? I thought you lions preferred common.” Saurfang can’t help but hum out, pulling Anduin closer, so he can settle into a more comfortable position. Anduin props his chin on Saurfang’s chest, deft fingers trailing through his chest hair. Anduin tilts his head slightly looking confused.

“It doesn’t really matter to me.” He presses his cheek to Saurfang’s chest, a soft sigh ghosting over the orc’s flesh, leaving goose bumps in its wake. “I have to confess though, I like when you speak in your own tongue.”

Saurfang can’t help but be in awe of this human. Anduin Wrynn who should by all accounts despise him, and yet here they are, mates. He shouldn’t be so surprised by Anduin, but yet the blond has ways of catching him off guard. A worthy mate indeed. Still, he inwardly preens at the words, Anduin likes when he speaks orcish.

_ “What would you have me say then?” _ Saurfang rumbles out in orcish feeling a little amused by how flushed Anduin has become. Ah, so the little king  _ really _ likes it then.

“Oh! It doesn’t matter, I just really love the sound of your voice.” Anduin’s voice has risen an octave, and he seems to be suddenly shy. It’s endearing to say the least. Saurfang can’t help but let a mischievous grin break out on his face. Anduin lets out a small gasp, but seems to catch on quickly, eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

“Fine. Nice things, I mean I want to hear you say nice things.”

Saurfang can’t help but rumble out a laugh and how petulant Anduin sounds. He feels a great wave of fondness crash over him, and cups the king’s face in a large hand. He hums, considering what he will say to his mate. Anduin leans into his touch, small hand resting over Saurfang’s. Anduin closes his eyes looking so utterly peaceful and angelic that it steals the breath from Saurfang.

_ “Let’s see. Nice things you say?” _

Anduin squeaks, eyes fluttering open at the change in Saurfang’s voice. He snuggles against him, eyes watching him expectantly.

_ “How about some of the things I love? Let’s see.” _ Saurfang says, eyes softening as Anduin’s breath hitches ever so slightly. _ “Golden hair, as bright as the sun. I enjoy running my fingers through it.”  _ To emphasize his point, he gently runs his hand through Anduin’s hair, eliciting a small mewl of pleasure from his mate.

_ “Two blue eyes, like looking into a clear sky.” _ He leans forward, placing gentle kisses over Anduin’s eyelids, grinning when Anduin’s lashes tickle him slightly as they flutter close. Anduin sighs happily into his chest, eyes opening slowly as Saurfang pulls back slightly.

_ “A rather cute nose.”  _

Anduin lets out a small sound of surprise when Saurfang lightly taps his nose. Heat seems to flood Anduin’s face again and Saurfang can’t help but smile. He leans forward and presses a sweet kiss to the tip. Anduin lets out a small whine.

_ “Hmmm, and this mouth” _ Saurfang traces over Anduin’s lips with the pad of his thumb. Arching a brow when a rather cheeky tongue flicks out and swipes over it. _ “Sometimes it’s far too clever, and there are times it makes the sweetest sounds, and then there are the times it roars.” _

Cerulean eyes burn into him, and Saurfang meets the stare for a few moments before smirking at the king. He knows what his little mate wants though, and leans forward to claim those lips- soft to the touch. Anduin lets out a needy whimper as Saurfang pulls back.

_ “What’s this? I thought you wanted me to speak to you?” _ Saurfang can’t help but tease, smirk broadening at Anduin’s answering huff. Saurfang will never tire of this, just these little moments when they can be Anduin and Varok, he treasures each memory and commits them to his soul.

Saurfang moves his hand from Anduin’s face, and runs it down his slender neck, he could easily snap it with little resistance. Anduin is such a small thing, and there are times Saurfang is afraid he will unintentionally hurt him, looking at his own hands, larger than Anduin’s head, he fights the urge to grimace. Anduin must have sensed Saurfang’s shift in mood for his small hand moves down to cover Saurfang’s once more, and he gently tugs on his fingers. 

Saurfang answers his little king’s wordless request, and effortlessly rolls them, so he’s now propped up over Anduin. His mate’s eyes darken and the blond bites rather seductively on that plump bottom lip of his. But, Saurfang isn’t quite finished. He flashes Anduin a smirk, and lets his hand run down past his neck, over his chest to one of his arms. His hand slides down till he takes one tiny hand into his own. Bringing it to his lips he places a small kiss there, like he had seen some humans do in Anduin’s court. He’s rewarded for his efforts with a shocked gasp, and Anduin’s blush spreads further down his body.

_ “These hands. Which have set many broken bones, healed many wounds, treated so many scars and have brought me much pleasure.” _

Anduin’s eyes flicker up to his, lips parting ever so slightly. It’s hard to resist and Saurfang claims those lips once more. Anduin whines and whimpers beneath him, clearly enjoying himself. He can feel Anduin as well as his own arousal stirring between them, and breaks the kiss to marvel at how this human makes him feel truly alive. 

Saurfang brings Anduin’s hand back up to his face, thumb carefully stroking over those skilled little fingers, until he finds the one he was looking for. He smiles softly to his mate, not looking at the finger in question but rather keeping Anduin’s gaze locked with his own.

_ “And this, a promise made between us. Proof of our bond.” _

Saurfang can feel the runes he had personally inscribed onto the ring Anduin wears. Apparently it was a human custom for mates to wear matching bands, to show they were joined. It had seemed silly to him at first, but he had complied, he couldn’t deny Anduin anything. He had to admit though, there was a part of him deeply satisfied whenever he saw it glint on Anduin’s hand. The king never removed it, and it let Saurfang know that Anduin was not ashamed of their union, that he was proud and wanted everyone to know.

_ “Mine.” _ Saurfang can’t stop the possessive swell he feels, leaning forward to press their foreheads together before all but devouring Anduin’s lips. Their fingers interlock and Anduin wraps his free hand around Saurfang’s neck, trying to pull them closer together. It doesn’t seem like a bad idea, now that Saurfang thinks about it.

Anduin cries out as Saurfang slides back into him, letting his weight drop slightly to pin the king to the bed beneath them. Anduin arches into him, a smile on his face.

“Tell me.” Anduin begs, and he clings to Saurfang’s larger frame. Saurfang pauses for a second, trying to think what Anduin could mean. He smirks at his mate, kissing him once more, before bringing his mouth to Anduin’s ear.

_ “I love you” _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
